How Green her Garden Grows
by Alarid
Summary: Slash pairing.  MiaKay.  Kay always tends to her garden, and she's ready to share it with her love.


_How Green her Garden Grows_

Kay had a habit of singing to her flowers as she watered them. Everybody else in Vale thought she was a little silly for doing that, but they couldn't explain why her garden grew so much better than everybody else's. Kay's garden was her passion, and she tended to it well. People from all around came to walk through Vale's garden. It was a place of relaxation, peace, and calm.

That was why Isaac and his friends were there at the present moment. Garet was stretched out on a stone bench, watching the blossoms from a magnolia tree sway in the breeze. Ivan was seated underneath the tree, his back against the dark bark, whittling a figurine. Isaac was lying on his back, his hands folded behind his head, so Jenna could use him as a pillow. A pile of boots and weapons lay some feet away. Mia sat next to a small ornamental fountain nearby, making and melting forms of ice. Garet stretched luxuriously.

"Man, I love how this place has shaped up! I can remember when Kay's garden was just a little strip!" Isaac chuckled from his belly, bouncing Jenna's head up and down.

"Yeah, and I can remember when she screamed at you for ruining that pitiful garden with your training stone!" Garet sat up suddenly, but had a huge smile on his face.

"That didn't even happen!"

"Did so," Jenna piped up, "It was before we went to go see Kraden! I remember!" Ivan stirred from the tree.

"Could you guys keep it down? I need to carve Hydros' beard, but I can't with all this bickering!" Garet threw a fallen twig at him. Ivan cut his finger off and yelled. Disturbed by the noise, Mia came over to see the problem. With the ease of a skilled healer, she picked up the digit, placed it on Ivan's hand, and cast Ply.

"I don't know what you people would do without me, honestly!" But she was smiling too. All of her friends were very dear to her. There was Jenna, a true friend, if a little fiery. There was Garet, always willing to give his two cents, and yet usually one to move things along when they were dull. And there was Ivan, so clever with his newfound skill at carving. And there was Isaac. She looked at Isaac a little longer. They probably could have made it if it weren't for her nagging problem…

A voice rang out from down the path. All five heads swiveled over to see Karst and Felix walking down, hand in hand, singing. Mia was still astounded at the change that was wrought in Karst since the lighting of Mars Lighthouse. Felix too. They both came out of shells when they were finally prodded into hooking up. Then they just sort of blossomed. Nobody recognized the man with joy in his eyes as the surly fellow from before. And the bloodthirsty Karst had been changed into a blushing maiden.

Mia smiled as they skipped by, singing and waving at them. _Yes_, she thought,_ this__ year's__spring__ has had many __new things crop up. When will my turn come?_ The group went back to enjoying their afternoon until Mia heard another voice, much softer and sweeter, singing from the path. Something thrilled in her. She poked her head up like a rabbit out of its hole to see higher.

It was Aaron.

Garet grumbled. "When are you going to stop singing like that? It's not manly!" But Aaron stuck his tongue out.

"I don't wanna be manly if it means smelling bad like you! And plus, I like singing!" At the jibe, Garet got up.

"Ooooh, you didn't just say that!" And he leapt after Aaron. Isaac laughed, prompting Jenna to hit him for bouncing her again.

"Supper will be ready soon, come baaaaaaack!" Aaron shouted running away from Garet's outstretched hands. Ivan stood up and stretched.

"Well, we ought to go if we want to eat. With Garet on the fast track, there might not be much food left."

Mia laughed like a silver bell. "You mean even the way Mrs. Jerra cooks? There will be plenty of food."

And a short walk later, they were at the Jerra's house. It seemed as though it was going to be a bigger dinner than normal; an additional table had been brought in. The reason for the extra seats became apparent when Dora and Kyle arrived, along with the Innkeeper and his wife. It seemed there was going to be a veritable feast that night! With dancing afterwards, no less. Everybody had sat down, and Grandpa held up his hands.

"Everybody, I am so glad you are here to eat with us. The Wise One has blessed us with a beautiful town to rebuild after our old one sank into the Earth. We have all walked away with our lives, and the ones we love." Felix glanced meaningfully at Karst, and she took the chance to give him a quick peck. Isaac's arm made a slight movement under the table and Jenna jumped, a wild grin on her face. Garet glanced nervously at Dora. Grandpa seemed not to notice. "I want to enjoy tonight with all of us. It is the Summer Solstice today, and what better way to celebrate than a feast? So, dig in, and may Weyard shower blessings on us all!"

Smattering applause greeted (the end of) his speech, but his advice to dig in was taken seriously. Mia was seated across from Kay. She was so happy with her family here. A pang shot through her. She should get back to Imil soon. Piers and Sheba had already left for Lemuria, before Sheba was set to take a ship to Lalivero. But in the meantime, she gratefully shoveled in the green-bean casserole that was steaming on her trencher.

Karst was telling a story about Prox. "So, I asked if he had any wood we could use for our fireplace, but he said he didn't have any. Well, that was garbage. Everybody knew he was the richest man on the street, and his wood was stacked in a huge pile so everybody could see it. But he wouldn't give any to us! So I asked him, I said, 'You're sure you don't have wood at all?' and he said, 'Nope, not even a little.' So then I could see it was going nowhere, but I was mad! I told him 'Yeah, I guess you're too old to have wood anyway.'" Mr. Jerra roared with laughter while his wife giggled nervously for a few seconds before adopting a serious expression and asking solicitously how Karst's family managed to stay warm. Karst told her (Felix snickering) that they burnt the man. "He really kicked out the heat," she informed Mrs. Jerra.

Mia snorted into her half-finished casserole. Something bumped against her foot. She adjusted her legs so they wouldn't hit it again. It was probably the table leg. She looked down to the other end of the table. Dora asked somebody to pass a bun, and Garet, in his enthusiasm, knocked over two people's cups. Kyle gave Garet a look that was hard to read. Something brushed her foot again. Wiping her mouth self-consciously, Mia peeked under the table. A pair of grimy work boots swung gaily. It was Kay. Mia looked up, rather stupidly. Kay was beaming at her. Mia nervously returned the smile and took a drink of her mead. _What do I do now? Relax, Mia, she's probably had a little too much mead._ And indeed, that seemed to be happening to a few of the guests. The innkeeper was describing, in great detail, the sleeping habits of people to an enraptured Jenna, while Grandma Jerra was directing a band that nobody else heard.

Finally, Grandpa Jerra tottered up, and announced that they would move outside. In the back, somebody had prepared a bonfire. Mr. Jerra cast a very enthusiastic Serpent Fume (Ivan took 43 damage) and the fire roared into life. Kyle produced an accordion, and Ivan, a curious stringed instrument. Aaron sang loudly, as everybody cavorted about the flames. Mia whirled around in a circular dance, and soon found herself next to Kay. Ivan and Kyle picked up the speed. Karst laughed and clasped hands with her neighbors. Like it was a signal, everybody else in the circle joined hands. Faster and faster they whirled, until they were a blur! Then the music finally stopped, and they gratefully collapsed, laughing fit to burst and out of breath.

Grandpa announced there would be stories. Felix and Karst opted to leave early – they were leaving for Prox the following morning. Likewise, the Innkeeper and his wife left, muttering apologies and thanks, but there were the guests to think of. Garet plunged into a tale about fighting Tret. Mia was only half-interested, and a sigh sounded behind her. She turned around. It was Kay.

"I've heard this story a million times, and I need to water the flowers. Will you come with me?"

Would she? _Would she?_ Not betraying her emotions, Mia stood up much slower than she meant to. "Oh, yes, that would be lovely!" So they left, Garet's voice rising dramatically as Tret cast Sleep Star, and everybody fell asleep except for him! Mia and Kay left, hearing how Garet single-handedly beat Tret into submission, while his companions slumbered.

Kay started humming a little tune and reaching out to plants as they went. Mia's heart was hammering. Here she was, in Kay's garden with Kay! But what would she say?

"I… I think your garden is very lovely… I wish there could be something like that in Imil too." Oh, it sounded stupid even as she said it. But Kay did not seem to care.

"Oh, I'm sure if you found the right plants you could get things to grow… not year round, I can't even do that here, but I'm sure that…"She trailed off. A nightingale burst out in song from a nearby tree. "Oh, isn't it beautiful?" And it was. There were no birds in Imil.

A cloud scudded across the moon, and when it lifted, Kay and Mia were bathed in ivory light, the nightingale singing its heart out. Kay sighed softly. Mia thought it was the happiest moment of her life. Kay started to turn around, and hesitated. Then she turned around, and her eyes were quite wide.

"Do you think we could sit on the bench and listen to it?" Mia nodded slowly, a smile playing on her lips. Was this happening?

The stars blazed fiercely above, casting their own light when the moon hid her face behind a cloud, only to return, benign, ageless, and elegant. The bird eventually trailed off, leaving the sound of frogs and crickets, and the sound of the river running behind a row of hedges. Mia's heart fluttered within her. She was sure Kay could hear it.

The two sat there serenely, neither daring to speak or move. The bird started up again. Kay sighed blissfully, and leaned her head against Mia's shoulder. Mia, aghast for a moment, stiff as a board, only sat. Then she took her arm and slowly twined it around Kay.

That was how they sat, until the bird finally flew away to its nest. _I will come back another night_, it said. _Goodbye!_ Mia squeezed Kay's shoulder gently, wild inside with anticipation and delight. This was happening! After a while, Kay got up.

"Let's take a walk. I'd like you to see the rest of the garden." Mia complied wordlessly.

It truly was a very beautifully done garden. It was really quite large too. There were gazebos here, a grove there, a fountain over there. There was an ornamental lake upon which swans glided. An island in the middle housed a Xianese pagoda with an ornamental couch. That was Kay's destination.

Mia gasped when they reached it. They had gone quite far now, and Mia hadn't even known such a lake existed."Oh, it's so perfect! Look at the willows! How green and wonderful this all is!" Kay smiled in thanks.

"Let's take the boat to the middle, shall we?" And they did.

Sitting on the couch with the beaded curtains jingling gently in the solstice breeze was indeed relaxing. Lilies dotted the shallow, but clean lake sparingly. They were white. Mia scooted a little closer to Kay. What a wonderful person she must be to do all this!

To be honest, Mia didn't know Kay that well. They had only been home for about a year, and most of that time was devoted to rebuilding. It was a marvel at how quickly Kay had set up the garden while doing her share in the village. Really, the two didn't cross paths that often, but whenever they did, Kay smiled at Mia, and Mia always smiled back. She thought Kay to be cheerful, full of life, and just a little untidy. And she always thought her quite pretty, not in a stunning way, but in a nice homey way. But Mia had never allowed her dreams to stray too close to Kay… it would never be welcomed, in Vale or in Imil. But tonight… tonight! Well, it changed everything.

A sudden peace fell on Mia. She scooted closer to Kay and wrapped her arms around her, breathing in her scent. She smelt of earth and of starch. It was a good smell. A small noise escaped from the back of her throat. Kay responded by enveloping Mia in her. It was more than a simply embrace. Mia knew immediately. Her hand reached up and stroked Kay's hair. It was soft and smooth. Kay pulled back for a moment to look at Mia.

Kay's eyes were a rich brown color, like the earth she worked. They were tinged with auburn around the edges. Why did she come from a family of Mars Adepts? Kay's eyes swam with the slow powerful life of Venus, rather than the brief intense flames of Mars. Mia noted that these same eyes were suddenly closer… and closer… and closer…

And their lips met. Kay was soft and full of passion. Mia was slow and gently undulating, like the ocean. Their rhythms merged. A thin noise of pure pleasure flowed from Kay. Mia's hands reached up to Kay's face, gently stroking her, working down to her hips, where they rested. Kay pulled out for a moment to smile and twist a strand of Mia's hair around her finger. There was no need for words. Mia moved forward, ever so slowly, and kissed Kay with her mouth. It was sensual, it was perfect.

Kay shrugged her shoulders and her blouse began to fall. Mia's heart skipped a beat. But there was no hesitation. Mia's hands lifted from Kay's hips and helped her out of the blouse all the way. There Kay sat, exposed and virgin, with teh hawtness only youth can afford. Mia kissed Kay again. Kay groaned again, and reached her hands up Mia's tunic, removing it gently, but firmly. Throwing it rather haphazardly to the ground, she eased Mia onto the couch. Mia laid there, her breasts rising and falling, her heart beating quickly behind them. Kay cupped them in her hands and straddled Mia, kissing her long and slowly. She worked down Mia's neck and kissed Mia's collarbone, and moved down even further. Now it was Mia's turn to breathe her delight. Her hands started pulling on Kay's skirt of their own accord. Kay stopped suddenly. Mia froze. But Kay was smiling. She straightened up and wiggled out of the skirt, smiling with love in her eyes. She collapsed back onto Mia, loving passionately with all of her being. The moon smiled above as the sounds from their labor of love drifted across the serene water and joined with that of a cricket, a tree frog, the nightingale.

A small blossom opened up in a corner of Kay's garden that she had recently started on. It was a blue flower, one she had never seen before. Mia pointed it out to her one day as they were working. When Kay came back later, the flower had already grown, and new shoots were forming around the ground. Kay sang a song, and watered the tender new plant. On the way back, Mia was waiting for her at the main wicker gate. She had something in her hair. Kay grinned and ran the last twenty feet to meet her, and they went back inside, holding hands.


End file.
